Vampire Love
by Kai-Lover56
Summary: Summary on Chapter 1 ! pls review
1. Chapter 1 Kai's new life

Vampire Love

Summary: Kai is missing and the g revolutions are there for their 4th world championships

however while at Russia they find a certain someone but not like he use to be and what will Hilary decide with Kai and the g revolutions.

**I do not own beyblade!!!**

Chapter 1:

It was a very cold night in Russia Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny, Diachi and Hilary were staying at a hotel as they were there for the 4th world championships. Right after the BEGA Incident kai had vanished and couldn't find him anywhere. However the g-revoutions never gave up they would find Kai one day.

Meanwhile:

In an abandoned warehouse were a group of teens but there was a dark secret about these teens they weren't human they were VAMPIRES!!! people thought that vampires were myths but they were wrong. A new vampire enter the building with the leader of the vampire group jeff was his name.

"Okay newbie ill introduce you to everyone first is micheal my brother, that's kira shes micheal's girfriend, then there's joe, then kevin and lastly thats jordan"

Everyone Murmered a "hi"

Then Jeff Spoke up " Everyone this is a newest member KAI!!!"

I know short but chapter 2 will be on its ways okay

Review plsssss!!!!

:)


	2. Chapter 2 Feelings and plans

Vampire Love

Well here is chapter 2 and it is longer than chapter 1 I promise you okay just getting use to it o hope you enjoy it please review.

REMEMBER I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE!!!

Chapter 2:

Jeff told Kai everything about being a vampire Kai simply nodded to show that he understood the circumstances. He walked away from the group and sat on a crate as he was looking up at the sky through a hole in the roof he saw the star and moon and one name popped into is head curing that moment

"Hilary"

With the Bladebreakers:

"YAWN"

"Tyson not right down my ear will you " Hilary yelled.

"Sorry I'm tied!!" Tyson argued but then he suddenly regretted it when he was smacked so hard by Hilary that he lost 10 IQ points. While this was happening the rest of the group all sighed in unison.

"whats up with you guys" Hilary said knowing in the back of her mind what was really up but she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Still no clue to Kai whereabouts" said Kenny with disappointment in his voice

"Oh" said Hilary tears threatening to fall but she refused to let them fall she was going to stay strong for the boys and for Kai she knew she had to.

"Im going to my room guys see you in the morning" she left with her bangs covering her eyes to hide the pain the was evident in them.

"Poor Hil" said Kenny in a low concerning voice

"yea" said max " she is more affected by Kai's disappearance why though I mean we have known kai a lot lot longer than she has" max said with a very concerning voice the rest looked at him thinking the same thing but 1 member knew the answer to that question to why hilary was so affected he knew the reason why she would cry her self to sleep every night.

Then out of now where the person answered that question of max's "I know why she is like this" said ray it was ray who knew the reason "She likes Kai".

"How do you know" asked Tyson he was curious why Ray knew this and no one else did why was rai the only one he though.

"She told me about 1 week later after Kai disappeared" Ray said then he told everyone what happened that day.

_Flashback:_

_Ray saw Hilary at the river her head in between her knees tears were falling onto _

_her skirt and they wouldn't stop any time soon "Hilary" said ray with a soft and _

_gentle voice she looked up and saw ray standing there with sadness in his eyes _

"_Ray...What...are you doing...here" she said in between sobs and look at the _

_floor embarrassed saw her like this._

"_I was worried about you" Ray said "Don't worry I bet Kai is fine okay I bet _

_he is somewhere practicing his beyblading like usual" he said with a sad smile _

"_Yea I suppose but I just cant stop thinking about him his is on my mind a _

_the time Ray" Hilary said more tears falling down. "What does that mean _

_Hilary do you.." But before Ray could finish Hilary finished of his sentence _

"_Like him yes actually scratch that I love him"_

_Ray was shocked at was she just said but he knew Kai felt the same way then _

_he smiled at her"Well when kai comes back I think you should tell him" _

_Hilary looked up at him her eye wide and open "but what if he doesn't _

_like me back" she said as her tears starting to dry up "Just tell him trust me okay" _

_Hilary smiled at him and said "okay" and the both got up and Ray walked _

_her back to her house._

_End of Flashback:_

The rest of the boys were shocked at this and know they know why Hilary was the way she was because she loved Kai more than anything in the world.

With Hilary

She stood outside on the balcony and looked at the moon and stars as it was a clear night and everything looked so beautiful she closed her eyes and imagined her and Kai standing next to each other during that moment it felt like it was real but when she opened her eyes and looked to her side there was no Kai just cold winter air.

"I miss you so much Kai, I want to tell you. I want to tell you my feelings for you but I don't know if your alive oh please god let him be alive" she said to herself with a single tear falling down her face. She then reached into her pocket and grasped a small metal item in them when she pulled the item out it was a brilliant blue beyblade that had a warm feel to it and in the bit-chip had a red phoenix and that phoenix was Dranzer. Hilary had found his beyblade near the river back in japan and she never told the boys about this. She went back inside and flopped on to the bed with a big sigh and within minutes she was fell asleep still grasping a hold onto Dranzer

In Biovalt

"So the bladebreakers are back in russia well this is working perfectly" said a dark sinister man with purple hair and black goggles with red lenses as the g revolution know him as boris. He had a smirk on his face while he was reading a report about the reason why they were here and it was for the 4th world championship but something interested him and it said Kai was not in the team and he saw a name on the list of names that interested him a lot. Suddeny

"Sir we think we know the whereabouts of the vampires" said a guard

"Perfect send out the slayers" called Boris "Oh and send in Tala,Spencer,Bryan and Ian" he said with a big smug on his face.

Ten minutes later the group of boys appeared in the room Boris turned around to look at them and told them to retrieve the person and showed them the picture on the computer they a nodded and turned on there heels to retrieve the person. Boris returned to face the computer and looked at the screen with a big smile on the face. Boris had sent the boys to fetch Hilary

With the vampires

Kai felt a suddent warmth in his heart but shrugged it of "Kai" called jeff we are holding a meeting and going to tel you what we a planning to do tomorrow" Kai swiftly came over and jeff explained to kai the tomorrow they are going to attack Biovolt and gave everyone a task to do while attacking Biovalt as everyone wi be split up as it is a big place

End

I hope this was better and please review thank you!!!

:)


	3. Chapter 3 Trouble and Rescue

Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait had problems with computer but its up and running again so hope you all enjoy chapter 3 :)

The Sun was up in the sky it was 7:30 am in the morning and Hilary woke up and found she was still holding Dranzer she look at it sadly and tears started to fall down her face after a while she wiped her tears away and went too take a shower and get dressed. She made her way downstairs after she got dressed and saw her team having there breakfast she went over to them and told them she was going for a walk. The team watched her leave all of them felt sorry for her.

With Hilary:

She was walking down a street in Russia not many people walked down this street because all of the shops were closed down and also there were destroyed home it was a very pretty looking street at all. Hilary never noticed what the street looked like or where she was going as she was deep in though.

"I cant get him out of my head"

Since she was deep in though she didn't realise that she walked down and cold and damp ally way. She soon realised and went to turn around but she felt herself fall into darkness and suddenly she was unconscious on the floor. 4 Dark figures stood beside Hilary and it was Tala , Byran, Spencer and Ian. Specner then picked up Hilary unconscious body and walked of with the rest of the group.

At the Warehouse

"Okay micheal just told me he knows where biovolts hideout is he followed a group of boys and one of them carried an unconscious girl on his shoulders"Said Jeff

"Well done micheal" Kira perked up giving him a kiss on the lips. Micheal smiled and kissed her back.

The others rolled there eyes

"Well lets get going then shall we" Jeff Finally said

Everyone shouted "YEAH" while kai just did his usually "hn" at this remark he hated biovalt and wanted to bring them down.

With Bladebreakers

"Hilary has been gone for over 2 hours" Kenny said in a worried tone

"Maybe she's just clearing her head I mean she does really miss kai" Said max

"Yea suppose your right maxie let give her another hours and if nothing we will go and look for her" Said Kenny and everyone agreed with this plan.

In a Cell at biovalt

hilary Stirs in her sleep and starts to wake up once fully awake she find herself in a cell it was darl cold and very damp, She didn't like it one bit. Few minuted later she heard footsteps and her cell door opeing. She looked up to see a tall,dark, man with purple hair and red lensed goggles smirking own at her

"Boris" She hissed trying to act that she wasn't scared but she really was.

"Hello Miss Hilary enjoying your stay at the abbey"

"Yea im Loving it ….. NOT" She said bravely

"You have a lot of spunk for a girl I like it.... Take her to room 101" He said with a smirk on his face Hilary was then picked up and carryed of to room 101 and there is something she doesnt know about this room not yet at least cause room 101 is boris's room.

Outside Biovalt

"So this is their new hideout"Kai said

"Yea Crepy huh" Micheal said trying to cheer up the modd

"Hn" Kai ignored his comment

"Well guys lets go in" Jeff Commented

They got in without getting caught Jeff turned to the group and said " Okay lets split up you all know what you have to do" Everyone nodded andran of in there direction. Kai sped down a corridor his job was to find boris and kill him"

In Boris's Room

Hilary was threw down on the bed by Boris she was terrified _was he going to do what I thinks he was going to do _She thought suddenly she felt her top being pulled of with her bra her chest was exposed to him ad he grinned widely he then took the rest of her clothing of and his except for his pants he then started to kiss Hilary and sliding his tongue along her lower lip begging for entrance but she kept her mouth shut but eventually he forced his tongue in her mouth and explored her cavern tasting her sweetness she let out a moan out of her mouth and regretted it. She felt a hand on her breast he started to massage her breast he then took her nipple in his mouth and started to lick suck and nibble on it and another moan escaped from her mouth. He then took her whole breast in his mouth and sucked really had causing her to arch her back and moan load. He then released her breast and kiss her lips then her jawline and then stopped at her neck biting, kissing and licking at it making sure a Hickey was left. Tears were falling down here face. Boris started kissing her lips and started moving down her body when he got down to the bottom he took two fingers and pushed them up her and started moving in and out really hard and fast. Hilary was now screaming and moaning and more tears pouring down her face. She then started to shout "HELP" and "STOP PLEASE" but newt. Boris carried on and another finger entered her Hilary was crying and sobbing wanting someone to come and help her and save her she wanted Kai.

:

With Kai

Kai stopped wide eyed

"That couldnt of been could it" Kai carried on wondering if it was who he thought it was the person he has been thinking about non stop

"Hilary" He though running down the corrider he then heard load moans and screams wondering what was going on he went to the door and turned the knob

In the room

The Door opened and entered Kai he found boris but he also found Hilary

"H..Hialry" Kai whispered

Boris and Hilary looked to the door and were shocked

"Kai...is...that....you" Hilary Said panting and trying to catch her breath

Kai was filled with anger and punched Boris of Hilary and knocked Boris out. Striaght away Kai looked at Hilary and blushed she did the same

"Urm get some clothes on and ill get you out of here" He said looking away

She nooded and got dressed when she was done she lunged at kai and hugged him

"I thought u were dead" Cryed Hilary into his shoulder

"Dont worry im right here" He reassured her "Come on lets get you out of here" and they both ran out of the room and down the corridor

There you go so there Chapter 3 exciting woop and chapter 4 will be here in 2/4 day kk :)


	4. Chapter 4 Hilarys Decision

Vampire Love

Chapter 4

Here it is Chapter 4 well hope you will like it there are Kai/Hil moments in this chapter so enjoy!!!

With Kai and Hilary

Kai and Hilary were running down a corridor kai had a firm grasp on hilarys wrist and he wouldnt let go until they were safe they just kept running.

'_I cant believe what boris did I will kill him mark my words he will be rotting in hell soon' _Kai thought while running as for hilary she was being dragged behind him '_I cant believe it he is alive after all this time and I can return dranzer to him he will be so happy'. They kept running until kai saw..._

With the Vampire Group

"Okay were all done wait were is kai" Jeff said impatiently

Then all of a sudden they heard kai's voice

"Guys" kai shouted

"Well did u.....Who's that" Jeff said

"Oh..this is Hilary the girl from the g-revolutions team"

"Hey" all of the vampires said however hilary thinks they are normal people

"Cmon lets go" Jeff said

And they all ran out of the abbey and down the street.

With the Bladebreakers

All of them decided to go out and left a message for Hilary since she had a key to get in they were worried but they knew she was really upset so they said let he have sometime even though she was gone for about 5 hours but her heart was broken badly.

"So what should we do" Tyson piped up

"lets go eat" said diachi

They all agreed to go and eat at a restaurant

None of them knowing what was happening only 15 minutes away from them

With the Vampires

Hilary was outside the hideout with her phone called the hotel room to tell her teammates that she is okay but no answer she sighed and just looked up at the sky.

Inside the hideout the vampires were talking.

"So kai did u get boris"

"No cause he was raping her" Kai said

"Seriously poor Girl" Kira looked sadly

"So does she know" Joe popped in the conversation

"No" Kai said looking at the direction hilary was in

"You should tell her" Jeff said "Maybe she can be one of us"

"What...Uh No I mean I dont..." Kai stuttered

"Kai u like her dont u" Kira whispered but everyone heard it

"Yes" He blushed slightly

"Well if she is one of us she can be with you forever" She said smiling

"Seduce her" Kevin also popped in the conversation too.

"Hn" Kai said and walked outside to Hilary

"Is that a yes" Kevin said looking at the others

They just shrugged

With Kai and Hilary

'_if I change her then she is mine forever no one elses"Kai thought and smiled slightly._

"Hey Hil any luck" he said hoping she said no

"No theres no answer" she said looking at kai but in Kai's mind he was shouting and screaming 'yes'

"Well you can stay here for the night" Kai said

Hilary Blushed slightly and nodded and said "Okay Thanks" he then took her to his room.

"huh" she said looking around

"Soz but you will have to share with me" kai said it was now night time and the both said on the couch and drinking some tea.

"Kai where have u been" Hilary said looking at him sadly "Ive missed you so much"

'_I need to tell her there right' _He sighed " Hialry there is something I need to tell you....."

With the Bladebreakers

"Theres a message on the phone" kenny said as he picked it up and listened to the message

"Whos it from" tyson said looking at kenny and the rest of the group was interested who it was

"Hilary she said she is staying at a friends tonight to catch up" Kenny said the group shook it off and nodded and all went to their beds

All of them unaware what is happening.

With the vampires

"You think hes gonna tell her and change her Jeff" Said micheal with kira sleeping on his lap

"Dunno hopefully which means then our group grows stronger and grows in number slightly"Jeff said look over to the hallways where kai bedroom is.

With Kai and Hilary

"Hil the reason why ive been gone so long was I got locked up at the abbey but then I escaped but escaped with serious injuries and nearly died however the other down the hall saved me by... changing me into... a...a..Vampire" Kai looked down on the floor and Hilary Stared at him wide -eyed she was speachless

"A..Vampire" Hilary stuttered

"Yes I understand if u wanna run away and never see me again but let me tell you something Hilary I love you so much ive missed you"

Hilary had tears in her eyes she went over to kai and hugged him and kiss him on the cheek however kai moved so she kissed his lips they made out for about 10 mins and seperated.

"Hil there is something else" Kai sighed "Ive been told I can change other people to vampires aswell and they have asked me to change u into one since u r a strong person and we can be together forever never age or get older".

She didnt know what to say but the idea of being with Kai forever was a good idea she wanted to be with him she couldnt life without him "Okay kai u can I love you and I want to be with you forever it that what it takes then ill do it" She smiled at him and he smiled back and kai started to undress her and he undressed himself both of them were naked on the bed kai started to kiss her and feeling her breast she was not scared she trusted kai and loved him she moaned as kai started to tease her nipple with his tounge and then he did it he bit into her neck she gasped and kai sucked her blood and then told her to drink his blood he created a slit on his arm and she drank his blood she felt herself change she grew fangs and he eyes changed slightly she was a vampire and in kais eyes a very good looking vampire even more beautiful that Kira kai then rammed his cock into Hialry opening she gasped and moaned very load knowing this was a start to her new life with kai.

What do you think next chapter will be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5 Ending

Vampire Love

Sorry for the long wait but I've been busy with work and college so i finally got some time to do the remaining chapter lol so here it is the last one hope you enjoy it

Chapter 5:

With Hilary and kai:

Kai and Hilary were asleep in bed cuddling up to each other Hilary opened her eyes and so the raising and falling of Kai chest and snuggled closer to his warmth and then she realised she was no longer human she was a vampire and will be able to live forever with Kai but how was she going to tell her family and the bladebreakers about this massive change not just her lifestyle but her body as well her eyes had slits in them and she had fangs she felt them all of a sudden she a got a shiver though her spine she suddenly felt really hungry but not for food she wanted blood and she started to shake trying the settle her urge for blood down. Kai all of a sudden opened his eyes and noticed that Hilary was shaking violently and knew what was wrong.

"Hilary are you hungry" Said Kai in a worried tone of voice

"Y..Yess" She said in a shaky voice

"Drink my blood Hilary it will stop the urges until we feed later on tonight"

Hilary just nodded her head and sunk her fangs into his neck and drunk his blood once she was finished she felt a whole lot better and led back down onto Kai chest.

"Thank you Kai" said Hilary

"What for" said Kai in a sweet voice

"For making me yours and just making me feel happy ever since you vanished I've been so lonely and i wasn't myself at all" She said in a sad voice. "Ill have to explain this to the boys" Kai just nodded

With Bladebreakers:

All of them were in the sitting area of there room in the hotel wondering if Hilary was okay then they got a phone call it was Hilary explaining what happened and they all stood there wide eyed and mouth hanging to the floor they couldn't believe it Hilary was a vampire and Kai was alive and also a vampire she also told them that she is going to be staying with Kai in Russia and that she will tell her family everything. They all agreed and hung the phone sort of freaked off but happy that Hilary was finally with the one she loved especially ray since he knew her feelings they all packed and got the plane back to Japan ready for the life ahead of them

10 years later:

Kai and Hilary got married and had 1 little vampire child called Gou Hiwatari and of course he was a vampire like his parents even though they were blood sucking monsters during the night but during the day they had to act love normal people. Kai took over his grandfathers business and Hilary worked with him as his secretary but since having Gou she mostly at home and did some of her work at home to but went into work when Gou was out. Hilary was happy and was looking forward to her future with Kai and maybe any more little one that may come up . She has never seen the bladebreakers since that day she left the hotel for a walk but she has seen them on TV for the last couple of tournaments and then they all went of to do there own thing after that. She was knocked out of her thoughts suddenly when she heard the door shut it was her sexy vampire husband Kai he came over and give her a passionate kiss then little feet were heard from above and they came tumbling down the stair and into the kitchen and jumped on his father back to give him a big welcome hug from behind they were one happy family and always will be.

THE END

Review pls thank you


End file.
